Folklore: The White Lady
The White Lady The White Lady is an English name for Kuntilanak (Bahasa). In these chapter, you will be playing as Jaka Sunarya, who was a nomad and studied in Jakarta. But, some accidents happen in his hometown which led his sister lost her baby, and she mysteriously died. A year after Nenden passed away, Jaka parents wants to meet him but tragically, their car crashed and Jaka had to go back to his hometown and sold his unused house. Will Jaka managed to sold his old house after the incidents? Gameplay The best part of this game is following based by real-time situation. If it's raining, you'll heard frog singing in the background. If you play the game at dawn time, the situation became eerie and fogy. The room grew darker and darker among Night 3, because it is where The White Lady showing her real presence unlike in Night 1 and Night 2. If you were playing on Night 3, the parent's room and Nenden room's could be accessed. Parent's bedroom will open if you made the potray of Nenden in the middle of the hallway sliding. And if you wanna open Nenden's room, you had to read Jaka's Mother diary (the green book), then followed by Nina Bobo song, Nenden's room could be accessed. Several places could be used as hiding places likes Nenden's and Parent's bed equally can used as a hiding spot. Also you can hide behind Nenden's wardrobe. As for endings that you had to collect to complete in chapter 1 are 35 endings. Story Jaka is the second child of the family. He had big sister named Nenden Endah Sunarya whom married with Hendra Setiawan. Jaka is a nomad who took his undergraduate and worked in Jakarta. During in the Jakarta, her sister will be having her own little family. She got pregnant and was about into labor. But, the things not happened as it used to be, she lost her child who named Bayu Setiawan. Meanwhile, her husband knew the bad news, he remains loved her and asked her to stay strong (based on the letter in Nenden's bedroom). She was into madness because she lost her beloved child. She kept a baby doll as the presence as her own child. But it doesn't satisfy her, until something happened that led her died after 3 days of labor. Her sadness and her obsession towards the babies turned her into a restless spirits that is known in local folklore as Kuntilanak. Jaka parents knew these, because strange things happened at the house at least for a year. Their parents saving sharp tools and put some charms as their own protection inside the house. It worked, Nenden's not terrorizing her parents anymore. Her mother accept the bitter truth of Nenden's possession over the house (based on the diary's in the parents bedroom). They even asked paranormal activist to put a rest of Nenden spirits, alas when they were up to reached Jaka in Jakarta, the parents died during a car crashed (based on the radio news that aired during the Night 2). Jaka then had to returned to the house, and since he is not stayed at the house anymore, he had to sell it. After two years no one living at the house, will Jaka succeed sell the house while there is something inside it? Then, the game begins id:Indonesian Category:Characters